La sonatina encantada
by HoneyPinku-chan
Summary: Este OS participa en el II Desafío de DZ del GE: La música enriquece al alma. (DDR) Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso. (UA) (OoC) Sin saber ambos estaban malditos, pero aquellas maldiciones los unieron. (La imagen no es mía)


**La sonatina encantada.**

* * *

El mar rugía, era preludio de que tormenta tácitamente amenazaba con arrastrar todo a su paso, en medio de aquel tifón había un tritón (mitad humano, mitad pez) se arriesgaba a través de su aguas a nadar contra la corriente, quería experimentar aquella emoción perdida.

Siglos y siglos de pelear contra los caprichos de la naturaleza lo llevaba siempre al mismo lugar en el que había sido maldecido y tanto aborrecía, todo por negarse a corresponder los sentimientos de «Grell» aquel dios de la muerte tan excéntrico como desquiciado, siglos después y aún le parecía increíble padecer de esa forma, era hasta ridículo porque nunca pensó que aquella negación le haría objeto de aquella terrible maldición ser convertido de humano a un tritón, y como si fuera poco había sido desterrado a vivir en las profundidades y soledad del océano, ahora era parte de una especie casi extinta, pero no todo era malo, una vez cada luna llena podía salir a la superficie, pero parte de su maldición era experimentar una dolorosa transformación al convertirse de nuevo en humano.

Rara vez quería experimentar aquella dolorosa transformación, no tenía sentido padecer de esa forma, sin embargo no podía evitar nadar a los alrededores de aquel lugar y a los pocos minutos regresar de nuevo al mar.

Sin embargo, al pasar los siglos, una noche de luna llena, y sin proponérselo nadó hasta llegar aquella la playa en la que había ocurrido su tragedia, no tenía explicación para lo que iba hacer porque justo aquella noche decidió salir del mar, y experimentar esa transformación que era muy cerca a sentir dagas afiladas, aunque por fuera no se veía sangre alguna por dentro el dolor era tan intenso porque lo destrozaba por completo, al inicio de su maldición aquellas transformación le habían hecho perder el conocimiento, y quedaba tenido por horas sobre la arena hasta recuperar el aliento, pero con el pasar del tiempo aquel dolor formaba parte de su naturaleza, había aprendido a vivir con el mismo, sin embargo, no por eso dejaba de apreciar con atención el hermoso amanecer en todo su esplendor, cerró sus ojos para gravar en su memoria aquellos inusuales colores, atesoraba cada minuto en aquella arena húmeda que tantas veces había recorrido, una pequeña sonrisa se ponía en su rostro, la nostalgia por aquello días como humano le invadió, detuvo su andar para memorizar cada cosa de aquel lugar, no sabía explicar pero está vez parecía haber algo completamente diferente.

A medida que el día empezaba aclarar, sabía que de ese lado de la isla no había humano alguno por lo que con confianza dio unos cortos pasos, cada paso eran como dagas filosas que le cortaban por dentro, pero «él» había aprendido a ignorarlo, de pronto se detuvo porque aquellas ruinas no eran parte del lugar, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su ausencia?, no lo sabía y con sigilo caminó, pero a medida que avanzaba sus sentidos fueron invadidos por extraños olores, algo similar una dulce fragancia de cerezos y flores silvestres golpeo sus sentidos, algo similar paso cuando una suave pero extraña «sonatina» proveniente de un «shakuhachi», una especie de flauta algo rústica empezó a sonar e invadió todo el lugar, aquella extraña melodía le hacía experimentar emociones que creía que ya no existían en él, pero sin duda alguna estaban enterradas en lo más profunda de aquella alma humana que alguna vez poseyó, instintivamente cerró los ojos porque tenía la impresión que así podía apreciar mejor aquella música, entonces de pronto la breve melodía cesó, él abrió los ojos completamente intrigado por el inusual silencio que se dio a su alrededor, parecía como si de alguna manera los sonidos de su alrededor se apagaron, ese silencio era abrumador pero más desconcertante fue para él ver quién estaba en frente suyo, un joven con extrañas ropas algo rasgadas pero se notaba que alguna vez fueron de finas y de un acabo de primera, no había palabras para describir lo que sintió, era la primera vez en siglos que veía a un humano, un humano como algunas vez él fue, pero este humano mostraba un semblante serio, no parecía un adolescente, aquellos ojos parecían gritar en silencio todo lo que habían visto, tenía la mirada de un adulto que había vivido por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué estás desnudo?—preguntó en un extraño lenguaje el joven de cabellos negros azulados y ojos de un color azul oscuro tan profundo como el mar mismo, sus expresiones eran indescifrables, el tritón de cabellos negros no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta porque no entendía el idioma—Mi nombre es Ciel.—señaló con su mano derecha en la que estaba aquella rústica flauta, sin cambiar su fría expresión, hasta cierto punto no parecía un humano.

—Sebastián.—Fue la única respuesta que dio el tritón, porque entendió apenas que el joven había dado su nombre, ambos se miraron con interés, cada uno tenía preguntas pero ninguno de ellos sabía cómo plantearlas porque no hablaban la mismo lengua, sin embargo, el joven se sentó en aquel lugar en ruinas mientras empezaba a tocar la flauta de nuevo, su maldición era esa, tocar la flauta sin parar por toda la eternidad, no comía, no bebía, no dormía, era su castigo por haberse burlado en el pasado de una hermosa pero orgullosa hechicera «Madame Red» al escucharla tocar siglos antes su shakuhachi.

Ninguno de los dos comentó palabra alguna, porque aquella música envolvía el lugar, pero el tritón lo observaba con atención porque se perdió con fascinación al ver el delicado rostro del joven, había encontrado en su inmortal existencia algo que atesorar y en completo silencio regreso al mar, no había una explicación apropiada para lo que sentía, pero la extraña y suave melodía le hacía experimentar sensaciones olvidadas porque su gélido cuerpo parecía entrar en calor, no miró hacia atrás, pero no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento, porque había encontrado con que entretenerse durante su existencia inmortal.

Al pasar los años, los marineros empezaron a contar historias sobre una isla encantada que aparecía en alta mar durante la luna llena, algunos hablaban de una extraña sonatina que no dejaba de sonar, y de dos amantes que atraían al lugar a los náufragos para ser devorados, todos eran rumores sobre un tritón que había lanzado un poderoso hechizo sobre aquella isla para proteger a cierto joven que tenía una maldición eterna y quería guardarlo para él, porque solo él tenía el derecho de disfrutar de aquella «sonatina encantada».

**Fin.**


End file.
